Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically collecting a urine sample from a patient, dividing the sample into a plurality of urine sample packets and transporting them to a clinical laboratory for analysis.
Description of the Related Art
Applicant is aware of the following relevant US Patent references:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,359 A to Tsukamura discloses a toilet urine analysis system consisting of a toilet bowl and analysis machine with pushbuttons and display adjacent to the toilet bowl and a sample taking apparatus that uses disposable collection units that are automatically disposed of after each use by mechanical arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,304 A to Van Buskirk discloses a disposable urine collection unit that fits inside a toilet bowl and that is connected to a chemical analysis machine. The sample may be removed and sent to a laboratory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,687 A to Carter discloses a urine analysis system for a toilet bowl that consists of a disposable urine collection unit that fits inside the toilet bowl and that is connected by a line to an analysis computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,406 B2 to Kawamura discloses a system of urine analysis that consists of a toilet bowl having a urine collection component that is connected to a urine analysis machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,409 B2 to Ito discloses a urine analysis system connected to a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,054 A to Nakayama discloses a urine sample kit that is integral to a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,539 A to Hiruta discloses a toilet device with system for inspecting health conditions.
US 2007/0006368 A1 to Key discloses a disposable funnel shaped urine collection device.
US 2005/0261605 A1 to Shemer discloses a system for monitoring the health of an individual that includes a collection device that fits inside a toilet bowl and that is connected to an analysis device.